Halfbreeds and Avatars Don't Mix With Hogwarts
by Kittie Riddle
Summary: Pg-13 for language. Anyway, Two new girls are here, special halfbreeds and someone is an Avatar thats just awakening. You'll never guess who. Anyway, tempers flare when the halfbreeds and the students (staff too) mixes not so nicely. R&R!
1. Adelle and Malachi

**_Disclaimer:_** ok, here's the normal drill...me no own, you no sue...you wouldn't be able to get what I don't have, so Nah!

**_Chapter One: Adelle and Malachi_**

Dumbledore appeared outside of number four Privet Dr. For many days now he had watched the house and had frowned upon the treatment of the Dursley's youngest charge. The treatment boarded on neglect, malnourishment, and abuse. So he had decided it was time enough for him to take the child away, so without a sound, he appeared in Harry Potter's bedroom and looked at the young child sleeping. The room was as neat as a normal teenager's room could only be and gangly limbs stuck out from odd angles from the cover over the bed, which was threadbare.

"Harry, it's time for you to wake up," his familiar voice called out, waking him up from his current nightmare; reliving his godfather's death. Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw the face of Professor Dumbledore, slightly shocked that he would suddenly appear in his bedroom and immediately thought the worse.

"What?" Harry croaked, trying to figure out why he was standing over his bed, "Is something wrong? Is Hermione and Ron okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine, you just need to get up and out of bed. There is many things of great importance that need to be brought to light," Dumbledore said. Harry sat up in bed as Dumbledore sat in his hard back desk chair.

"Harry, you need to stay seated," Dumbledore said when he was comfortable. Harry complied and stayed seated on his bed, grabbing his hastily tossed clothing from the night before and struggling into as he sat. "Harry, we have been informed that Voldemort has learned of your current location here at the Dursley's. You cannot stay here much longer, and your family has already been displaced to another location while you slept. You will be accompanying me on a journey to visit some old friends that might be able to help us with protecting the school," Dumbledore explained.

"So, I'm not staying here anymore?" Harry asked.

"No, now let's get your things together," Dumbledore said lightly. Not needing to be told twice, Harry practically ran around the room and stuffed all of his Hogwarts belongings into his trunk, getting dressed at the same time. He tossed his trunk down the stairs and went back for Hedwig's cage, who was gone on a hunt, he supposed. Harry smiled at the Professor as he descended the stairs and left without a backwards glance.

A few hours later, Harry found them to be in the middle of a rather extensive forest. To his right, a bright sunny, welcoming part of the forest. To his left, the forest was dense and dark, holding a forbidden feeling which just happened to be where the Professor was leading him to.

"Umm, Professor, why are we going in here?" Harry asked.

"I have business to tend to here. There is a person I need to converse with," Dumbledore said. Harry nodded and did not press the matter any further. After what seemed like an eternity, Professor Dumbledore stopped and walked up to a tree.

"Bael Aldaron, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. I need to speak with Lady Adelle Vanessë Kaio Brezchnev," Dumbledore said to a moss covered tree. Harry stared at Dumbledore as if he had just fell from Jupiter.

"Professor, you do know that you are talking to a tree, right?" Harry questioned.

"No, Harry, I am not talking to a tree, I am talking to Bael Aldaron, tree guardian, forest guardian and entrance guardian to Mosaico City," Dumbledore said to Harry. "Bael Aldaron, please direct me to Mosaico City so that I may speak with the daughter of Grand Lady Allane Alqua, Lady Adelle Vanessë Kaio Brezchnev," Dumbledore repeated.

Harry jumped back about three feet when the tree moved and two eyes blinked. "A grave atrocity has occurred in Mosaico city, Lord Dumbledore. It seems that a group of humans did not like what the Grand Lady had to say. I am deeply sorry to report that they left no survivors. Lady Adelle, however, happened to be in Romania visiting her father when they arrived. She has gone to her sanctuary from her father and from the pain of losing her mother. I trust you know where she has gone?" the tree said.

"Yes, and do you mind if I take a look at what happened? To find out who would do such an act to a city of peacefulness?" Dumbledore asked.

"Go right a head," the tree answered. Harry could only blink and gape at the tree as Dumbledore began to walk past it.

"Are you coming Harry or are you going to stand there doing your goldfish impression?" Dumbledore asked with a small smile.

"Th…th…the tr…tree talks?" Harry stammered into a small squeak.

"Yes, of course, now, come along," Dumbledore said. Harry slowly nodded and ran to catch up with the Professor.

In silence they walked, Harry could feel the tension building as they neared the main entrance gates to a beautifully old city, looking as though it were brand new, but been around since medieval times. The duo walked through they gates and was greeted by dead, lifeless, carcasses of a city of beautiful people. None of them were marked, seemed to be in perfect health, but they were dead. Clearly the work of Death Eaters using the Avada Kedavra spell.

"Death Eaters, right?" Harry asked.

"I am afraid so, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, then asked, "Tell me are you up for a long journey and a cultural shock?" Grimly, Harry nodded.

Upon landing in some thick, awful smelling mud. After clearly showing his disgust, Dumbledore cleaned him up. "Where are we?" Harry asked.

"The deep swap lands of Louisiana. We are looking for the soul survivor of Mosaico City. The new Grand Lady Adelle Vanessë Kaio Brezchnev," Dumbledore answered. They walked cautiously through the swamp, seeing as the water looked untrustworthy, filled with alligators, and the mud looked as though it could swallow up a completely full grown Ironbelly Dragon.

Several hours of walking, they finally found a person to ask if they had seen the Grand Lady. This one happened to be a petite female (as Dumbledore assured him most of the ladies of Louisiana are) but in the dark it was hard to decipher details.

"Excuse me miss, we are looking for someone," Dumbledore said, calmly walking up to her.

"Go away. Your kind has destroyed the better part of my family," she said, her voice was beautiful, and it pained Harry to here the pain that engulfed her voice.

"We, have done no such. Neither Harry, or myself was there when it happened. Please, speak with us, Grand Lady," Dumbledore said. She sighed and turned to face the two.

"I am sorry. That I cannot do," she replied.

"And why, may I ask," Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Too late," she said dryly, then continued, "because, neither of you knows what its like to lose your entire family, at least a good portion of it, at one time. Neither of you knows how it feels to know, they, and yourself could have saved their lives," Harry could tell by the sound of her voice that she was on the brink of crying, but that didn't stop the anger in his chest that she could stand there, believing that she was the only one who has lost a great deal. Dumbledore must have sensed his anger, for he said,

"On the contrary Grand Lady,"

"What do you mean?" she spat.

"Young Mr. Potter knows full well," Dumbledore said.

"Really?" she asked non-believing him.

"My parents died by the hand of Lord Voldemort. Him and his followers killed everyone in your entire city. Lord Voldemort's followers killed a good friend of mine, my god-father and the rest of my family I have never known. I think we are about equal with this loss thing," Harry said, unable to control himself.

The Grand Lady straightened and stalked forward, like a cat on the prowl. "Then I must apologize for my rude behavior," she said simply.

"So, will you accompany Mr. Potter and myself back to my office at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fine, I'll meet you there," she said. And with a small pop and a shimmer sound, she was gone, leaving the males to take a portkey back to Hogwarts.

When Harry and Professor Dumbledore landed in his office, Harry was shocked to see Professor Snape standing in the middle of his office. What was not so uncommon was the fact he wore a sour look upon his face. Standing in front of him was the Grand Lady Adelle.

She wore a long billowy white silk skirt that hung loosely on her slender hips and reached the floor. On the hems of the said skirt was what appeared to be Celtic symbols and knots in gold stitching. Her shirt was the same color and material, showed off her midriff and sported cut out shoulders and flared sleeves with the same Celtic patterns on the hems. Her hair was as black as Harry's, long and straight until it reached the last 3 or so inches that was right above her butt, which was in loose ringlets. She turned around slowly, her skin was a slightly tanned, but pale just the same. Two locks of hair by her face was golden blonde. Her eyes was an eerie silver-blue-green mix. Her features was sharp and cold looking, but yet at the same time, warm and friendly. In her naval, she sported a silver banana barbell with a train of precious gems on the bottom end. She folded her arms under her breasts, waiting for someone other than herself to break the silence.

"Ah, Serverus, I see you have met the Grand Lady?" Dumbledore questioned the Potions Master, breaking the silence. At her title, Snape raised an eyebrow, she merely glared at him.

"Yes, I have had the…pleasure of meeting her," Professor Snape replied.

"Now, Gr.." Professor Dumbledore began, but Adelle cut him off.

"Please, either Adelle or Vanessë," she said.

"Miss Adelle, we must discuss where you will be staying at from now on. You know as well as I, that there is no use in returning to Mosaico City, and going to your father would be disastrous," Professor Dumbledore said.

"He has already turned to Den-Hirion. It seems that your Minister of Magic has persecuted him for years and other Ministers are following suit," she replied.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Which who are you speaking of? My father or Den-Hirion?" Adelle asked, giving him a cold glare.

"The Den-thingy," Harry replied, feeling foolish for some reason.

"He would be known by you lot as Lord Voldemort," Adelle said with an eyebrow raised, then turned to Dumbledore, "I wish to enroll as a student. I will be safe, and with me here, so will the population here."

"Professor, I don't know if that can be allowed," Professor Snape said.

"Hmmm, how about this, you enroll as a normal student. You will learn wand magic and must obey any…guidelines given to you," the headmaster said. She straightened up and began a cold glare, but he jumped in with, "For your own protection. So no Death Eaters can find you and so your father cannot find you."

After a while of thinking she replied, "very well." Harry could have laughed hard at Snape's reaction, but refrained, because Snape shot him a severe death glare.

"What of my sister? She is also in the near-same boat as myself. Her father will join, as they have had the same persecution as my father,"

"Your sister?" Professor Snape asked. Adelle looked pointedly at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, go ahead to your dormitory," Professor Dumbledore said. In which Professor Dumbledore un-shrank Harry's trunk and handed it to him. After Harry had left Adelle turned to Professor Dumbledore.

"My half sister, technically. My mom spoke briefly of her. Her name is Malachi Cal Snape," she said. Snape's eyes bulged from his head as he heard his last name.

"What? I have a daughter?" Snape questioned.

"No, she cannot be your daughter," she replied simply.

"No?" Snape asked, disbelieving.

"No, she is only a few years older than my self. And I just happened to recently celebrate my 1600th birthday," she said.

"What? How is that possible?" Snape asked.

"I am the daughter of the queen of the forest elves and the king of the vampires. Which is the reason why Lord Voldemort is after our blood. Being a half breed, I live as long as either one would, and then some. Now, what are we going to do about my sister?" she asked.

"Are you close to her?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Truthfully, I have not had the pleasure in meeting her. My mother told me I had a sister, half elf, half werewolf. And she is currently in Louisiana right now…of which we just left mind you...Still I would like her safe, the last of my family and all, that doesn't believe they should be ruling the world. Besides, if I die, she has to take over our eleven people. We can't have her dying," Adelle stated simply.

"You are correct, we must bring her here, I am anxious to meet my long lost relative..." Snape agreed, intrigued despite himself.

"Fine, I'll go and fetch her..." Adelle smirked and faded out with a pop, puffing from the room before anyone could stop her...

Malachi grumbled under her breath, glaring around for good measure. This was not how she had expected to spend the day with her father...well, her former father. Right now she really wanted to kill the bloody bastard who had shot him through the chest with some kind of...lazar. Not knowing magic herself, she had absolutely no idea what had been going on when green, red, and orange flashes of light had suddenly started flying everywhere at once. Having been thrown to the ground by her father, she hadn't had a chance to investigate before brown cloaked men had suddenly come from the forest and attacked. Her father was once of the first to fall to their mighty power. She hadn't waited a second before leaping into the fray, quickly taking down several men with her enlarged and longer claws, ripping through flesh and wood, as many met their end pressed against a tree. Several curses, as she could find not other name for them, had hit her, and her left arm burned like hell. Then the snake wanna-be showed up.

"Stop," the thing said simply, and all fighting suddenly stopped. Malachi was poised over the throat of some annoying blonde who wouldn't shut up. "I am looking for Malachi Cal Snape, where might I find her?" he asked softly, swinging a piece of wood idly between his fingers. Malachi's eyes swung toward the man, as was everyone else's, and she growled, as was the only movement she could do. She suddenly found herself falling to the ground in a heap, all previously grained momentum was lost as she fell as gracelessly as a tomboy could.

"Damn it you overgrown, snake wanna be!" she snarled, lunging at the man, only to rebound off some kind of shield.

"Now, now, no need for name calling. My name is Lord Voldemort," Voldemort stated.

"Voldy Moldy?" she asked, not having heard right seeing as she had crashed rather rudely with her dear cousin, the tree. The next few minutes were the most painful of her entire life. The name had pointed the stick thingy at her and said some weird Latin words and everything felt like it was on fire. Her burn felt ten times worse than any other part of her body due to the fact that it was already there when the curse had begun. Screaming a few seconds after the curse had ended, she collapsed to the ground, panting for air.

"Now, as I have said, there is no need for name calling. I have come with a proposition for you..." Moldy stated.

"Sure there is. It might not make your self esteem rise any, but it sure as hell makes me feel a hellave lot better, ya know?" she stated, attempting to get to at least her knees, as not to act so pitiful before the obviously strong thingy.

"Well, it's very rude, now, if you want the rest of your pack to live, you will be silent and listen to me. I am offering you a position in my inner circle of death eaters..."

"Why would anyone wanna eat death? Isn't that kind of gross...and wouldn't the dead kinda be decomposing...and well...moldy, huh Voldy?" she asked, confused. What is it with the man and pain? When the curse ended, she was too weak to speak.

"I can see that you need time to think over this, as it might be a new concept to you that magic is real. Therefore, I will give you one week to decide before I come and return for you, after I fetch your sister..." And with a parting crucio at her, he left. The death eater things left quickly, and the werewolves were quick to set patrols to those that were seriously injured, that included her.

"Damn Moldy Voldy, bastard, snake wanna be, masochist, sadistic bastard!" she thought fiercely. _"It's bad enough I have to deal with the sadists of the pack, but now I have madmen after me that like killing off the last remaining family I have? Bloody hell, it's only a few hours before they finally kick me out of the pack. I'm a bloody halfbreed, what am I gonna do now? Bloody bastard!" _her thoughts continued on the same lines as she stalked out of the cover of the forest into a small clearing.

Her dark red hair glinted faintly in the dying sunlight. Her eyes were deep, shadow cast gray, knowing too many worries in one lifetime. Having recently understood just how different she was from other werewolves, she basically knew that her elderly father wouldn't last much longer. After all, how many life longevity Potions could one take before their frail bodies gave out? He was old, it was time for his passing. At least she had a few seconds to say her goodbyes to him with her eyes before he had died. Currently her clothing was something to be desired. They were covered in mud, blood, and other things that she really didn't want to name at the moment. Her arm burned fiercely, and she hadn't bothered to get some salve from the healing woman, as others were more badly injured than she had been. It wasn't like they were obligated to do anything about it anymore after all, now that they would surely kick her out of the pack without her father keeping watch over her. With a sigh, she trudged to the mud covered ground, her sneakers were soaked through and through, covered in other things that would turn the most sternest stomachs to mush. Well, all except her because she had seen it all before, after all, she was_ 1608_ years old. Sometimes she cursed her life.

Suddenly she froze, sniffing the air. Vampires were near, and a lot of them by the smell. One seemed nearer than the rest, faintly smelling of pine wood, oak, parchment, elves, and something she couldn't identify. Before she could race back to give a shout warning to the pack, as was her habit, the person in questions stepped from a tangle of brush...

Adelle grumbled as she stalked through the tangled brush, kicking clingy mud off her shoe, leaving stain free foot wear. "Ahh, hello, I need to speak to your pack leader, I am Grand Lady Adelle Vanessë Kaio Brezchnev, and I..." Adelle broke off as she heard the girl's loudly spoken thoughts.

"Bloody hell, as if the first attack wasn't enough fate had to go and land me with vampires! What next? The sky falling?"

"No, fire will rain down from the sky only to land in your backyard to catch your hair on fire. Then your ears will explode and your nose will fall off, take me to your bloody pack leader and keep your thoughts to yourself!" Adelle demanded, stalking forward.

"HOW IN THE BLOODY HELL..."

"You're a telepath...would you happen to be..." Adelle began, only to be cut off by the ending of her sentence.

"CAN YOU READ MY FRIGGEN THOUGHTS?!" Malachi demanded of the woman.

"Well, if you'd stop gaping with your mouth open, probably hoping to catch flies right, and listen to me I will, or have, explained!" Adelle snapped right back, arrogances lacing every word and motion.

"I am not!" _bloody prissy miss know-it-all,_ She thought as she turned and stalked toward the pack leader, as was her duty. "Fine you over egotistical, pompous ass!"

"Better than a lowly, commonly, peasant trying to catch flies with an open mouth and the manners of a pig, lead on witchy-woman," Adelle countered smoothly, years of practice coming into play. They stalked, well, Malachi stalked, Adelle followed politely and like the royalty she was.

"Here's a pompous ass, prissy vampire that wishes to speak with you," Malachi said to an important looking male having a few wounds tended to. Adelle walked to the man, gave a curt bow, well, more like a polite head bow.

"I am Grand Lady Adelle Vanessë Kaio Brezchnev. I am the daughter of the former Grand Lady Allane Alqua. I have come to bring Malachi Cal Snape to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for her own protection and for yours as well. She will no longer be a burden to your pack a moment longer," Adelle said. The man nodded a bit.

"Yes, that is perfectly acceptable. She is no longer welcome here," he said, motioning to another nearby. Not a few moments later, Malachi was brought back, struggling madly as her injured arm was being grasped painfully.

"WOULD YOU LET ME BLOODY GO, THAT HURTS!" she yelled, clutching her arm when she finally was able to yank her rubbery limbs away from the much stronger werewolf. "What do you want?" she demanded, glaring at the vampire girl.

"I'm here to take you away..." Was all Adelle was able to get out before the werewolf panicked.

"Bloody hell you will, I'll be dead before I willingly go over to the vamps and let them feast on my dead corpse. You'll have to catch me first!" and with that she was gone, running faster than most of the werewolves. Adelle simple sighed and took off after he at a much lighter pace, determined to find her elusive and panicky sister, after all, it was just probably shock from the sudden attack that had her emotions in awhirl, not really thinking things through. She would just have to show her they meant no harm...

"What in the twelve hells of the Lycan did that woman think I'd do with vampires? Just sit around and have bloody tea parties with their head of state? Ohh come on, how stupid do I look?" she thought angrily, leaping over a dead log, catching her foot and going sprawling. "Ugg, I wish I hadn't woken up this morning," she groaned softly, noticing that her stubborn limbs were just not obeying her mind. Warily she decided that she would just rest her eyes a moment, try to regain some lost energy, after all, she didn't have a lot to spare at the moment, and more than likely vampires _and_ werewolves were probably after her now for her little running escapade. Closing her eyes briefly, she happily aloud the blackness that threatened to encompass her being do as it pleased...

Adelle stumbled upon her sisters body...albeit she stumbled quite gracefully and didn't end up on her ass like most of her ungraceful brethren...Without a second thought, she wandlessly levitated the unconscious form of her sister in the air and laying one hand on her shoulder, teleported them to the school medical wing. Scaring the daylights out of the school nurse, she simply sat her down on a bed and told the nurse, "She fell and went boom," before disappearing again to the headmasters office.

"I wish for a private ceremony and a proper guide from that house, student is preferable," Adelle stated as she teleported into Professor Dumbledore's office and knowing that the ceremony was on his mind.

"As you wish," he said, instructing her to sit as he retrieved the sorting hat. He placed it on her head and in a few moments, it stated, "Slytherin,"

Professor Dumbledore walked the hat back to its proper place and called Professor Snape to his office. "yes," he said upon entering.

"Miss Adelle is in your house now Serverus, Mr. Malfoy will be joining her to show her around," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Come with me," Professor Snape said. Nodding to the professor, Adelle followed...

"Ahh, Miss Malachi, so nice of you to join us," Professor Dumbledore said as Malachi woke up.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" she asked.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster," Professor Dumbledore said.

"I said I didn't want to be here. Especially with that damned vampire," Malachi said.

"Language please," Dumbledore said. Malachi nodded.

"She's here, isn't she?" Malachi asked.

"She is in the Slytherin common rooms, or at breakfast. Later today, you will go get your school supplies," Dumbledore informed her.

"Are you deaf? I am not staying here," Malachi nearly shouted.

"Hello. Professor, may I have a minute?" the "damned vampire lady" asked.

"Of course," The man stated, quickly leaving. Malachi attempted to sit up, but failed miserably as her limbs still wouldn't work properly.

"Leave me the hell alone you...you..." Malachi started, but she stopped as the evil nurse lady poured some foul liquid down her throat. Coughing and sputtering, she tried to spit out the liquid, only to have her mouth covered. Grumbling she swallowed the liquid, choking it down as she attempted tog et her bearings.

"I am your half sister, and I want to talk to you, so shut up. I'm only part vampire!" she snapped, getting tired of the same thing over and over again. She was starting to sound like a broken record really. After a few seconds of silence, the werewolf snapped back.

"Well, as weak as I am, I can't really smell a lot, so I can't really tell what you are. You vampire blood is the most dominate, so that was all that I smelled. Sue me if our peoples have been at war for what...ever sense we were born?"

"Our peoples? I am neutral. Always has been. It just happens that my mother feel in love with my father. Until she saw him for what he was. But it was too late, I was already born. But thanks to our mothers outlandish unions, we happen to be two of the most powerful beings in existence. Only one other is the Avatar, and there is only one left. She should be awakening soon," Adelle said.

"What do you mean "one of the most powerful beings in existence?" Malachi asked. Adelle gave a deep sigh at her sister.

"With both parents being different magical beings, mother being a powerful forest elf, and in your case, your father being a werewolf, mine being a vampire, the magic has melded, instead of destroying each other.

"Now, Professor Snape will be giving you a mild Wolfsbane potion. It'll keep you mildly sane, as long as nothing threatens you. You will be sorted and you will not complain," Adelle commanded.

"You will not boss me around!" Malachi protested.

"I can and will, dear sister. Now, you will not breathe a word of who your parents are. Being around these disgusting humans, you never know who you can trust," Adelle continued.

"How stupid do you think I am? I'm not stupid enough to actually tell anyone of who I am. And you can't trust anyone you don't know. And I for one can't trust a vampire, even a halfbreed!" Malachi shouted. Adelle straightened herself up, getting her superior look.

"Well, if you feel that way, then you can figure everything out for your self, and if a human figures it out and blabs to a Death Eater, then you can deal with it yourself, because I don't help mangy, stinky, lowly, commonly, peasant _dog_," Adelle stormed out, nearly ripping the large oaken doors from the frame. Malachi began to grumble to herself about stupid, prissy, know-it-all, vampires.


	2. Conflict Between Sisters

**_Disclaimer-_** me no own, you no sue...you no the drill.

Oh, this was co-written by my sister, Tabi-chan, well mostly ch1, but ya get the picture

Ch2- Conflict Between Sisters

Harry was walking through the corridors, not doing much of anything, just walking. He heard a crash from the hospital wing and it sparked his attention, seeing as there was only one other student present, so he rounded a corner and saw Adelle stalking angrily down the hallway.  
  
"What?" she snapped. Her clothes were the same from the previous night, only the color had changed to a deep emerald color with silver instead of gold.  
  
"Nothing, I just heard a crash, and..." Harry had begun, not sure why he suddenly had a feeling of danger.  
  
"So you thought you would be nosy," she finished. Harry nodded and Adelle walked past him. Harry walked in a fast stride to keep up with the girl.  
  
"Not really," Harry said. Adelle stopped and stared at him, giving him a look to make his blood run cold. "Ok, yeah, I was."  
  
"That's what I thought. Do you know when my 'tour guide' is supposed to be here?" Adelle asked.  
  
"Um, I could be your tour guide," Harry offered.  
  
"What house are you in?" Adelle asked.  
  
"Gryffindor," Harry replied, unsure why she was asking.  
  
"I'm Slytherin, and I want the top sixth year Slytherin. Now, I must find Albus," Adelle said. Harry followed her silently, unknowingly why, until they reached corner by the staircase near the entrance hall. "Ah, I know where I am at now, you may leave me," Adelle said to Harry, Harry stayed put and watched her walk down the stairs.  
  
As Harry peered around the corner, he saw Professor Dumbledore walking with Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Harry could not fathom why they were there. "Hello Adelle, this is Lucius Malfoy and his son, Draco Malfoy," Professor Dumbledore introduced, although sounding not too happy with them there.  
  
"Hello, I am the Grand Lady Adelle Vanessë Kaio Brezchnev. You may call me Adelle, Vanessë, or Miss Brezchnev," Adelle introduced, sounding very elegant, royal, pomous, and other such likeness that appealed to the Malfoy's.  
  
"Grand Lady?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, it was my mother's title. She recently passed away," Adelle said with a more fake sounding sadness.  
  
"Yes, well. Young Malfoy, I trust you will show Miss Brezchnev around and teach her the Hogwarts ropes?" Professor Dumbledore asked, still not sounding too pleased with the situation.  
  
"Yes, I shall. Professor Dumbledore, father, I shall begin her tour now," Draco said, trying to sound big and important. Harry could feel the anger and the jealousy rise into his chest.  
  
"A pleasure meeting you Mr. Malfoy. I trust we shall be meeting again?" Adelle asked.  
  
"Prehaps, Grand Lady," Lucius said. Harry watched as Lucius bowed to kiss her hand, then promptly leaving. Harry wandered how he escaped from Azkaban, and why Professor Dumbledore allowed him and his son onto the school grounds.  
  
Harry stayed still until Professor Dumbledore had left to his office and Adelle and Draco had left in the direction of the dungeons before he continued on his own exploration that led him into the kitchens, then to go ask Dumbledore about wha he had witnessed...

------------------------------------

Later that night  
Malachi snuck out of the medical wing quickly, looking around warily for the annoying nurse who was currently pissed off at her for not taking any of the medicines that she wanted her to take. She wasn't about to go and trust any old person. With lots of silent grumbling, she made it to a very shadowed place where she stripped out of the flimsy grown and changed into her werewolf form.  
  
True to most foke lore, her wolf form was larger than most wolves, but because of her half breed status, she was the runt of the pack. Always having to do what others said, at least those who were older than her...well, that law really didn't apply to her, but that was beside the point. She was a halfbreed and therefore something to look down upon. Really what was the world coming to?  
  
Silently she stole into the forest, not really giving a care to what might be in it. Sure she knew that there had to be some kind of magic, but she really didn't believe in the kind that those nutters she'd just left wanted her to believe in. Mostly the only magic she knew of, was in magical beasts. As night grew on and clouds gathered in the sky, Malachi changed back to her human persona so that she could climb over some rocks that a normal werewolf wouldn't have been able too on four legs. Not caring a lick about walking around butt naked, she climbed the stones, sliding down a slightly muddy incline. It had obviously been raining on and off during the day. When she was safe near the bottom, she looked around out of habit, trying to sense weather any magical beings were near her or not.  
  
The attack came too swift for her to understand until she was on her back, shoulder screaming in agony. Her already injured arm didn't want to cooperated with her as it collapsed underneath her body, sending it crashing to the ground every time she tried to sit up. Dazed, she just lay there, listening to the voices decide her fate.  
  
"Another human! This one is not a child, I can sense the years and wisdom of her being. Why does the human walk around without their strange coverings?" one demanded.  
  
"We should kill it! If it is not a young one, we should kill it! They trespass in our forest! We have warned them! They should have heeded it, we must make an example out of it!" another snarled.  
  
"I didn't know centaurs were so blood thirsty," Malachi whispered softly, finally sitting up. She didn't bother to stand, cradling her limp arm to her chest, knowing it was displaced and that she would have to replace it.  
  
"You dare speak to us human!" the last voice that had spoken spoke again.  
  
"Yeah, I dare," she growled back. "If I'm a human, than your nothing but a dumb magical beast!" she shot back.  
  
"How dare you! I say we kill it now!" another voice snarled.  
  
"If you had listened to what the creature said, than you would see that it is not, indeed human," Ronan answered. "Did you not hear what it said, Bane. If it was a human, than we are dumb magical beasts. It knows that we are not dumb, therefore it insisted that it is not human..." Ronan explained to Bane.  
  
"It is a she, and she is called Malachi," Malachi grumped, pouting slightly as she finally stood. Wrenching her arm, her face took on a look of slight pain as it popped back into place. "I'm a werewolf halfbreed," she explained. "And if you wish to be insulted, all you had to do was ask, you didn't have to go and insult my intelligence as well, sayin I'm some stupid human..." Malachi grumbled, glaring at Bane.  
  
"Our apologies, Malachi, you looked and sensed like a human," he explained.  
  
"And Jupiter is dim tonight," she nodded, as if it happened everyday. Startled, the centaurs looked up at the sky, eyes slightly wide.  
  
"A powerful force shall sweep the land and all in it's bath but three shall die," Malachi whispered, voice having suddenly gone hoarse.  
  
"What was that?" Bane demanded. His harsh voice snapped her out of her daze and she managed to blink, actually remember her words.  
  
"Nothing, I don't know why I said that, probably some long lost memory I'd missed remembering...or something," Malachi trailed off, turning and walking toward a patch of land where she could see the sky better.  
  
"Yes," she continued on, "a great tragedy will befall the school."  
  
"But that doesn't explain why you are here," bane said neutrally, in fear of any tongue lashings she might have.  
  
"Oh, that has to do with my supposed sister. She has this crazy idea that I'm related to a vampire," she said airily.  
  
"You are you stupid wolf. To prove your idiocy even more, you left Hogwarts for some untold reason, also leaving a trail of blood. Do you forget that I can sense even the tiniest hint of blood at this particular time?" Adelle said, suddenly appearing from behind.  
  
Malachi jumped a good five feet into the air and landed on her arm, dislocating it yet again, with the sudden sound of her sisters' voice, but quickly recovered, thinking "Wait, when did I start thinking of her as my sister?"  
  
"You moronic leech! Never sneak up on me again!" Malachi yelled, laying on her back trying to catch her breath, and holding her arm in place.  
  
"Ooo, big words for a flea bitten mutt. Be careful not to choke on them now," Adelle said to Malachi as though she were a small child.  
  
"Buzz off, you frozen corpse," Malachi growled.  
  
"Oh, so you wanna play that game?" Adelle said, her eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
Ronan stepped between the girls, "Maladies, unfortunately we do not have the entire night to continue this...interesting conversation. So, if you do not have any real business here, then we must ask you to leave."  
  
"Yes, I think we shall return to the castle, and get her properly healed," Adelle said to the naked girl. She reached down and hauled the injured female to her feet.  
  
"I could have gotten up by myself," she growled.  
  
"It would have taken too long," Adelle replied and gave a wave of her hand and a full body dress similar to Adelle's was on her body.  
  
"Get me out of this bloody dress," Malachi snarled.  
  
"When we get to the castle, unless you prefer to go nude. But then, being the uncivilized, flea bitten mutt that you are, being nude is nothing to you," Adelle said with a smirk, hearing no objection from her sister, only snarls of obsenities. She began to lead her sister from the forest and had made it to the entrance castle before they were met by the headmaster and Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Where were you?" Professor McGonagall demanded, sounding very worried.  
  
"My sister decided to go for a little romp in the woods. I followed the blood trail and found her. Now, be a good sister and stay in the hospital until the nurse says that you may leave," Adelle said to Malachi, still talking to her as though she were a young child or an inferior that doesn't understand her.  
  
"You cannot tell me what to do," Malachi growled.  
  
"Can and I will. Now get moving," Adelle said. Malachi just stood rooted to her spot. Adelle lunged at Malachi, her canines enlarged and bared, hissing in dominance. Taken by surprise, Malachi jumped back.  
  
"Stupid frozen corpse, no good leech!" Malachi cursed at Adelle as she quickly recovered from the mock attack. Professor McGonagall made a move to stop them, but the headmaster stopped her, seeing what the sisters would do.  
  
"Get moving," Adelle said and when Malachi refused to move, "Fine, bleed to death. The wound on your arm reopened in the forest, and whenever you move. It just means I have no competition for mother's state." Adelle walked away, leaving Malachi thoroughly confused and in realization that the moronic leech was right. If she didn't get her arm taken care of, she would bleed to death. Sighing, Malachi walked back to the infirmary.

"Albus, why did you let them do that?" McGonagall asked.

"Because they need to learn to work out their differences, and they cannot if we interfere," Albus replied simply. "You can tell Adelle cares for her sister, even though she does not show it, will not admit it, or knows how to. Malachi, I can already tell doesn't take kindly to insults, and Adelle has also figured that out and uses it to her advantage," the headmaster continued.

Professor McGonagall nodded in agreement, knowing the headmaster was correct. Dumbledore walked in the direction of his office and seeing how late it was dicided to turn in as well...

------------------------------

Several days later, Malachi was ready to leave the hospital wing. She wandered the corridors, seeing nor sensing any person, she walked without care.  
  
"Hello Miss Snape," Dumbledore said, emerging from behind the gargoyle in front of the staircase to his office.  
  
"Oh, hey," Malachi said, "call me Malachi, please."  
  
"Fair enough. Please, come with me, I must speak with you," Dumbledore said. Detecting that everything was fine, Malachi shrugged and followed him, back up the stairs.  
  
"Yes, sir, what may I do for you?" Malachi asked after the professor asked her to sit down in front of his desk.  
  
"Your sorting. You must be placed in a house and I believe you are ready to do so. You and your sister will be introduced to the school at the start of term, but you do have the choice to be sorted now or later. Both if you wish, only for ceremonial purposes, of course," Professor Dumbledore said. "Your sister has already been sorted," h added.  
  
"Sorted?" Malachi asked.  
  
"Yes, into a house. Your house is where you will sleep, do most of your studying, your change. The school has been enlarged for the protection of all my students. All of the students here, including you," Dumbledore said.  
  
"I'll be sorted now," Malachi said in a small voice, realizing that it was safer to stay, and having nowhere else to go, why deny a free place to stay? Professor Dumbledore nodded and removed the old hat from the shelf and placed it on her head and almost as soon as the hat touched her head, it said, "Gryffindor."  
  
"I'll call for Mr. Potter to show you around," Professor Dumbledore said. He tossed some dust into the fireplace and green flames sprung from nowhere and Professor Dumbledore called for Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Yes?" was the teacher's answer to his call.  
  
"Bring Mr. Potter here. He will be helping Miss Snape adjust to life here at Hogwarts," Professor Dumbledore said. Malachi couldn't here the other teacher's response, but moments later, a boy and the teacher was walking through the door.  
  
"Harry, do you mind showing Miss Snape around, getting her acquainted with life at Hogwarts before term so there is not any confusion?" Professor Dumbledore asked Harry.  
  
"Sure, can Ron and Hermione join me?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Of course, I shall owl Mrs. Weasley. Hermione is staying there again this summer," Professor Dumbledore said. Harry nodded and led Malachi from Professor Dumbledore's office to Gryffindor tower.

"C'mon then, let's head to Gyffindor Tower to get you settled in and whe Ron and Hermione show, we can show you around properly," the boy, who Malachi guessed to be Harry, said.

Dumbledore nodded for her to go, and so she did, following the boy to what was called Gyffindor Tower, whatever that was...

--------------------------------------

"Hermione? Hermione? Are you awake?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she slowly opened the door.  
  
"Yeah, I just woke up. My headache is worse, and the body cramps are killer. Somehow I don't think its just my period," Hermione said. Mrs. Weasley turned on the light and let out a shrill scream as she looked at Hermione.  
  
"What mom?" Ron asked, running to the rescue. The Weasley's had congregated at Hermione's door, all too shocked to speak...


	3. Almost, but Not Quite

**_Disclaimer: me no own ('cept Adelle) you no sue_**

**_Thanks Tabi-chan for your help with this story!_**

Harry and Malachi was walking through the empty corridors. Harry felt weird being at the school before everyone else. Dumbledore had told him that there would be a delay in Ron and Hermione's coming, but all would be fine. "So, where ya from?" Harry asked, making a feeble attempt at conversation.

"Louisiana," Malachi simply replied.

"So, what's Adelle like as a sister?" Harry asked.

"Wouldn't know. I just found out that I had a sister, and a sister like her no less," Malachi replied as if the word were a curse.

They had spent the day walking around the castle, from the dungeons (which was avoided for the most part) to the astronomy tower and everything in between. Harry had begun to teach Malachi some of the magic she had to know, mostly practical stuff seeing as the female did not yet own a wand.

After dinner Harry had taken Malachi to the Quidditch pitch and begun to teach her about the bloody wizard sport, Quidditch. She grasped the concept quickly and seemed to enjoy the sport. But after a few minutes of smiles from her, the smiles melted and came a fearful frown. Something was stalking the human boy. Something powerful.

"Tell no one of what you are about to see," Malachi demanded. Harry nodded, thoroughly confused. Then he saw her strip off every article of clothing she was wearing and morphed into an over grown wolf. She stalked into the shadows and began growling at something that growled back. Leaping from out of a considerably dark shadow, was a beautiful black leopard, a deadly, near silent and merciless hunter. The two growled and circled each other, then the leopard hissed and sat back on its hind quarters and swatted at the werewolf. When the leopard had swatted at the werewolf, Malachi had latched onto its paw.

Giving off a horrid part shriek, part growl, it flung Malachi from its paw and had begun its attack. Blood, fur and cries went in every direction before the two collapsed, both breathing heavily, the leopard was struggling to get up. Malachi just laid there, several bones poking from all angles, blood poured from several opened wounds, and her breathing was getting slower. Slowly, the werewolf shifted forms and Harry stared at her broken body.

Harry spun around as he heard the cracking of someone's joints. He was shocked from who he saw, it was Adelle. She had a few wounds, but they only looked like deep scratches. She looked up into the moonless sky and blew a two fingered kiss into the dark velvet sky.

"Get her into the castle before she bleeds to death, the stupid mutt," Adelle said, as the night enveloped her...

A few days later, Malachi woke back up in the infirmary. She cursed her luck as she tried to remember what had happened. Then she remembered, a stupid cat had been stalking the human she was with. She silently hoped she had killed it as she shifted forms again, now outside, and slipped back into the forest.

"Where do you think you are going?" Adelle asked, grabbing the scruff of Malachi's neck. Malachi growled and Adelle plunged into Malachi's mind, forcing her to shift into human form.

"Leave me alone," Malachi snapped at the stupid leech that couldn't leave her alone, now really making her do things against her will. At least she would be strong soon, a full moon was due soon.

"No, I won't now get back into that damned infirmary, and I don't give two shits about the damn nurse," her sister roared. There was something lurking behind Adelle's eyes that sparked Malachi's curiosity. Remembering that she was a telepath, she projected the thought of, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, now go. I know there are some men looking for you, so get in the blasted castle!" Adelle roared, something wasn't right, something Malachi couldn't place. Defiantly, Malachi shifted into her werewolf form and ran from her vampire sister.

Malachi gasped in pain as all of her injuries made themselves known. Quickly she dove into the river and doused herself head to toe in the frigid water, washing away the scent of blood, then continued to run on. All of her wounds had long sense stopped bleeding, and were well on there way to healing, however, it didn't stop the agonizing ache of throbbing flesh; boy was she going to hurt in the morning, if only she could make it through until then.

The stupid vampy girl frightened her, but she wouldn't admit it; having someone make you do something against your will, for there own, it was really terrifying and had never happened before. She was still trying to overcome to emotional shock of her pack actually turning their backs on her once her father was gone.

Turning her over to the vamps was one of the worse shames any werewolf could uphold! And she, Adelle, just wanted to roll over and bare her stomach like some submissive pup? She really didn't know why she bothered, after all, it wasn't everyday you got insulted, disowned, beaten, find out magic is real, get beaten, get nearly burned to death, get beaten, and then be turned over to your mortal enemy, then given to a human to show you how to fit in, and get nearly killed by a stupid, over grown house cat. It actually hurt a lot, but she would never admit that; she just needed some time to let everything sink in, but no one was giving her that time.

So that was why she was running through the forest at top speed, ignoring every injury she had sustained in order to put as much distance between her and the school as possible. Finally, after passing several nests of rather large spiders and many packs of unicorns, she stopped at a cliff outcropping, taking shelter for the currently building storm. That was another problem she had, but it made sense when Adelle had explained it. She was a half elf, wood elf according the vampy woman, who really wasn't a full vampire just a half breed like herself. Also, they shared the same blood through their mother. Well, what else could happen? It surely explained the weird weather that always happened around her.

Like once, when they were in a heavy drout, she'd gotten really sad becase a couple of her animal friends had died from thirst, and she'd cried hard. The next thing she knew everywhere around her rain poured from the skies, but their wasn't a cloud in the sky. The sun shone brightly in the sky, and nothing seemed to be upset, other than it was raining cats and dogs and there was no apparent reason for it. That had happened when she'd been...four hundred or so, give or take a century. From there she had experimented, but nothing had ever happened, so she had thought it was mere coincidence that whenever she was highly emotional, something weird with the weather would occur. She shuddered to think of all the incidents she couldn't explain, thinking that she was someone special who could control the weather. How wrong she had thought she'd been back then, but how right it was now.

Rain started to pour as her emotions, bottled up for hundreds of years, suddenly began spilling over, one emotion clashing with another. Adelle, it made sense, she must really be her sister, and father, he must have known because he always watched her funny when something strange would happen. And then he must have told the pack leader, because they tollerated her a bit better then other halfbreed outcasts...It all fit together now. How was she to explain everything to her animal friends, knowing now that they were missing her. How could she explain her complex life to such simple minded beasts?

Sadness quickly faded into anger, however, unleashing a tide of thunder and lightening. How dare they throw all of this on her? What had she done to deserve this punishment her life had become? Who did Adelle think she was, barging in on her carefully constructed life, strutting around her weight, ordering her to do things? She had absolutely no family whatsoever in the world accept a half sister who was obviously deluded into thinking she would obey her every command just because the almighty Adelle had issued it.

Anger slowly faded into pity, however, when she realized that Adelle was in the same boat as her, having lost quite a lot more than she had. All she'd lost was her pack's little respect for her and her father. Adelle had lost a whole country. . . jeez would her mum be mad as hell if she were alive. How could one person loose an entire country in one day? And she couldn't even imagine what was up with her and her father. Then again, how could she watch half her pack die in one day? It all led up to that bastard of a man, Voldemort. He'd said that he wanted to come back in one week to see if she had decided and she couldn't help but wonder if he gave Adelle the same proposition...

Pity quickly faded into confusion and worry. What would happen if she refused? Could she risk the lives of her former pack, who had rudely turned their back on one of their one? Could she say no, and face the wrath of a man she knew without a doubt would kill her the second the denial flew from her trembling lips?

Now hunched over in her wolf form against the sudden raging winds that ripped through the canopied trees and tossed aside old dead logs as if they weighed nothing more than a feather. Confusing thoughts ran through her head and she carefully spent the next few hours attempting to sort them out. It wouldn't do to be captured with the thunder storm still raged inside as well as outside. Wearily she finally gave into exhaustion, slumping down to the ground in order to rest her weary body, much abused from the last week or so of her life...

Adelle was still cursing up a storm when she picked up on Malachi's thoughts. Blushing hotly and not wanting to invade her sister's privacy, she carefully hid in a tree near the outcropping where her sister sat motionless. But the sudden, raw blast of power and the changing weather, it was obvious what kind of wood elf the girl had become. Elementals were extremely rare. So rare in fact that they were treated, no matter how low a class they had, like they were a prince or princess themselves. It was just as rare as halfbreeds, especially vampiric halfbreeds, which weren't supposed to live because of the molecular structure of the vampires and whatever else they breed with.

Vampires are known for their violence, and their need to destroy. Vampiric halfbreeds are rare for the main reason is they are at war with every human-like being in existence, it was a wonder why they were at the top of the food chain and thriving like mad. But for some reason, Adelle's mother had gotten the idea of producing s child with the Elder, or king of vampires, and being the Grand Lady, she was granted permission to keep the child, even though no one can outright tell the Grand Lady she can or can't do something.

Carefully she watched the emotionless face of the wolf form below her, watching only the eyes, as they were the only thing that betrayed her inner thoughts. It wouldn't be long before the girl realized her mistakes and returned with her. Of that she was confident; anyone who was able to escape her notice with half a brain was obviously smart enough to work through a trauma such as this without help...well, much help anyway. It looked as if she would be carrying a weary pup back home to the castle.

If only Malachi wouldn't bite her when she picked her up, but even that wouldn't bother Adelle. The most she would ever sustain from a pureblood werewolf would be an irritating rash and some torn flesh that could heal in seconds, but from the halfbreed, probably puncture marks. Carefully, once she was sure Malachi was soundly asleep many hours later, she scooped and picked up the sopping wet mass, brushing her thoughts briefly to bring dreamless sleep and nothing more. Then, she turned and headed back to the castle...

Malachi woke up. She didn't groan, she didn't move, she didn't flutter her eyelids, and she didn't change her breathing. All that belayed her wakefulness was that her mind suddenly snapped to attention, like there was some kind of danger near by.

It proved to be true when she opened her eyes and spotted the evil witch lady standing over her with a potion in hand. Before she could so much as blink in protest, the woman opened her mouth and in the potion went. Sputtering she swallowed harshly, the potion going down the wrong way leaving her a coughing mass and red faced from embarressment.

"Bloody woman!" she finally snarled, throwing the offered glass of water at her. It was then that she realized the effects of the potion and slunk back down to the bed in a boneless heap.

"If you'd taken the potions in the first place, I wouldn't have to use that one on you," the medi-witch said sadly, quickly waving her wand at her outfit and drying the mess, repairing the glass cup and setting it on the bedside table.

"Now be a good girl and take the rest," the woman admonished, opening the slack mouth and pouring in another potion, which was swallowed without much resistance due to the face that her throat, as well as her body, felt bonelessly relaxed as if she taken a perscription that made one drowsy.  
  
She couldn't even turn her head away as her body did the natural thing and swallowed. The last potion, which didn't taste too bad, tasted of fresh strawberries and blueberries. A rather strange combination, but it tasted alright. It was then that she realized her mind was wandering as the medi-witch pointed her want at the completely relaxed female and began doing spells on her.

Malachi felt her eyelids get heavy, and a tingling sensation started at her toes and worked it way up her body. About midway her eyes closed of their own accord and she was asleep, not noticing the several pairs of eyes that were watching her.

"Didn't know she had such a good aim when disoriented, you might want to remember that Harry, as you tend to piss people off rather quickly," Adelle said absently, feeling that she had somehow connected to her sister in the short time they had spent together. Malachi made the cutest noises when she was sleep, and that made Adelle think twice, because she most certainly did not think about cuteness.

Malachi whimpered in her sleep, her eyes moving rapidly under her lids, seemingly flinching every now and then. Madam Pomfry quickly finished healing the girl and she stepped over, brushing hair out of Malachi's face. Seemingly affected by the touch, Malachi turned into her sister's touch, as if she craved any attention that wasn't filled with violence. War and capture had been a big part of the battles between vampires and werewolves. Being the runt of the pack, she was often spotted as the weakened link and ganged up on often, being kidnapped no less than forty times in her entire life. It was a very depressing thought for one as young as she. But Adelle didn't know this, so she thought it was strange that her sister would turn into her touch like she had, especially under such heavy drugs. With a mental shrug, she removed her hand and turned to leave.

"Let me know when she wakes up," she called over her shoulder, shutting the door in Harry's face as he tried to follow her. Harry wondered what was going on, but somehow he had a feeling that if he left to go talk to Professor Dumbledore, he'd have hell to pay with Adelle. He stopped to think, what if she's in the Slytherin common room when she wakes up? He shrugged and sat down next to Malachi, absent mindedly stroking and playing with her dark red hair...

"What are you doing?" Malachi demanded from Harry, still playing with her hair. Realizing what he was doing, Harry quickly dropped the lock of hair she was playing with.

"Nothing. I gotta go get Adelle," Harry said, rushing from the room. He leaned against the cool stone of the wall when he heard someone coming towards him.

"You like my sister?" Adelle asked. Uncontrollably, Harry nodded. She was pretty, he loved her dark hair and her troubled eyes. What had put the icing on the cake was when she protected him from the leopard, which happened to be Adelle.

"She protected me from you for no reason. She could have let you do what ever you were going to do," Harry said.

"It's not in her nature. Just know this, if you hurt her, or make her do anything she does not want to do, you will suffer a terrible death. As for me, I wasn't going to do anything. But if you tell any being of what you witnessed you will not have to worry about Lord Voldemort, because you'd be dead," Adelle said, walking into the infirmary. Harry closed his eyes and listened to the conversation between sisters. . .  
  
"Why am I back in this blasted place? I wanted to heal on my own," Malachi said as soon as Adelle stepped over the threshold. "The evil witch lady is not natural," she added.  
  
"You are here because this is the safest place for you. . . " Adelle said simply, sitting down. However, Malachi stared at her, blinking in confusion. "It's just a pocket of air, you'll get used to me sitting down without a chair; those things are unnaturally hard. . . " Adelle shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Yeah, well, your gonna have to get used to it. If what you guys are telling me, then your gonna be going to school here. That's all they have. If your trying to fit in, it's gonna look strange to see you simply floating in midair. . . is that watermelon?" Malachi sat up and looked at the house elf that walked in.  
  
"Yes miss, Dobby has watermelon for miss to eat. Madam says it's good to eat when healing. Anything else miss?" the meek house elf asked hopefully.  
  
"Have you an extra pillow? I would like to sit up, however, this large gash here seems to prevent it from happening for very long. . . "  
  
"Ohh yes miss, right away miss. . . " the house elf disappeared with a pop, startling Malachi. A pillow suddenly appeared behind her, lifting her up in bed. Malachi refused to let any emotion show on her face as this happened. Adelle placed the tray of random fruit in her lap and Malachi dug in.  
  
"This is good, want some?" Malachi asked, nudging a bowl toward her sister.  
  
"No, thank you," the girl replied, looking at the fruit in extreme distaste.  
  
"So," Malachi started around a bite full.  
  
"So," Adelle tried to think of something to say.  
  
"Why did you attack Potter?" Malachi asked out of the blue, Adelle was shocked, or as shocked as an elf would allow to show on her face.  
  
"How did you know that?" She demanded.  
  
"I'm a halfbreed, but even then my sense of smell is superb. So spill," Malachi demanded, pointing her fork at the half vampire.  
  
"It's rude to point," Adelle told her absently, hoping to sidetrack her sister from telling her.  
  
"It's rude to attack people without giving a damn good reason, so spill!" Damn Malachi and her stubborn mind. She really wasn't gonna give up anytime soon. Adelle just stared at her sister emotionless for quite sometime before coming up with an excuse.  
  
"I was observing you, how you are reacting with a human so I can get some form of idea of how you are going to react with a castle full of the disgusting creatures. I followed you two to the stadium and watched from the shadows, making sure he wouldn't try anything, when I realized I didn't drink the suppressant that the Potions master had created for me. I got a bit thirsty and he was the only human there," Adelle explained.

"What makes you think that I plan on staying in a castle full of humans? They stink and they're incompetent..." Malachi hissed, glaring slightly.

"Me. As your older sister, and now guardian of you, I demand that you attend this school and learn the use of a wand..." Malachi cut Adelle off before she could continue.

"Ohh, that's rich, so now you believe in magic? Let me tell you something girl, Magic doesn't not exist in the form that you think it does. Wands are useless and there only pieces of wood with stupid animal hairs in them. Get over yourself! I am not in anyway related to you!" She snapped, tossing back her blankets and stalking toward the bathroom. Adelle just frowned and stalked toward the door, tossing several spells over the girl hidden behind the door so she wouldn't leave the hospital wing without the evil witch's permission. She would believe soon enough...


	4. Dogs and Cats Don't Mix Well

**_Disclaimer:_** Me no own, you no sue. there i said now leave me alone...

Malachi reluctantly stalked down the hallways of the castle, heading to her first class of the day. She didn't remember agreeing to do anything, but it seemed the people of the castle weren't asking for her opinion, but boy would she give it to them, and quite soon by the look, or lack there of, on her face. Potions, what in the hell was Potions? She had absolutely no idea what Transfiguration was, or even if she really wanted anything to do with Defense against the Dark Arts. That sounded right dangerous to her. History of Magic might shed some light on whatever she was supposed to be learning here, but it really did seemed as if she might start blowing things up any second by the way her thoughts were turning.  
  
But that didn't seem to be her worst problem. It wasn't until the end of that day that her sister cornered her, snapping at her to be more discreet. It seemed she had made several slip ups and the first started in potions class.  
  
"What's the difference, I don't get it!?" Malachi demanded of the Potions Master. Every eye in the room was now on her.  
  
"You don't get what? You intelligence is astounding on how you pick up things," Severus Snape said snidely.  
  
"Ohh, and your intelligence is astounding how you manage to explain, in great detail, the assignment!" she snapped back in just the same tone. "What's the difference between tossing in the compounds of the potion and gently stirring them in. I mean, their all going to the same place!" Malachi snapped, turning a baleful eye to her twenty messed up potion.  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor, young lady...and the answer is in the intent you want to use in the potion, if you aren't serious about making the potion, it will always turn out less than satisfactory. Now, continue on," Snape glared.  
  
"What points?" Malachi asked confusedly.  
  
"House points, did the headmaster not explain to you what House Points are?" Professor Snape asked, surprise in his voice.  
  
"No, among other things, he didn't seem to think it prudent to seek me out and explain anything to me. I've had to put up with the leech all summer," Malachi grumbled.  
  
"Leech, Miss..." Snape's eyes focused on her sister and then back to her. "Go into my office and sit down, do not move from the chair, do not touch anything, and don't even breath hard. Go, now!" Snape roared. After an hour of being interrogated and then dressed down, Malachi had finally had enough.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that young man!" she snapped, "I'm older than you think, I know how to conduct myself, and I would know how to conduct myself here if I had been properly informed. Now, if you do not intend to give me some useful information, I am leaving," and she didn't even wait for his response. She left the double potions class quite loudly, slamming her books into her back and storming out of the class room, intent on finding her next class, Transfiguration. However, she stopped briefly as she watched four little glass vials on the wall fluctuate with different gems. The orange/red color one lost a lot, and the green one gained a lot. The yellow and blue lost and gained at different times. Shaking her head at the stupid things, she walked off, wondering if the idiot would get some sense as to how to teach. She'd been teaching the young pups of the pack long before he was even born, the ugly git. He was surely gone to get a lesson in manners soon, and from her that was saying something...

"Miss Brezchnev, please come into my office," Professor Snape called from his office after Malachi had left.  
  
"Yes professor?" she asked sweetly as she walked in. Snape motioned for her to sit, and she did rather gracefully.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to inform your sister how she is supposed to act here," Snape said shortly.  
  
"I was told that the Potter boy was to tell her everything she was supposed to know. From what was expected of the students, classes and what they contained, even behavior," Adelle explained.  
  
"Well, the headmaster made his mistake by choosing Potter to show her around," Snape said coldly. Adelle's eyes flashed dangerously and she straightened herself up.  
  
"Then tell that to the headmaster, not me," Adelle said, her voice getting as cold as Snape's and she showed no sign of stopping or calming. "Me and my 'sister' are not getting along as nicely as we should for the simple fact of our separate parentage, and if you want Malachi to be up with her studies, then have the know-it-all Granger girl teach her! I refuse to!" Adelle continued.  
  
Snape just stared at the girl, at a complete loss of words. Adelle stared coldly at the professor, then got up and began to leave "Where are you going?" Snape asked.  
  
"To finish my potion then to lunch," Adelle replied, walking from the professor's room without a backwards glance...  
  
Later that night, during dinner, Malachi watched her sister and noticed their differences, and how they were very different. Adelle for one was elegant and poised eating only meat that looked to be barely cooked. Malachi was tomboyish and clumsy that ate mostly fruits and vegetables and little meat. Her sister was on the pale side while she was tanned golden. Adelle appeared to have no worries or thoughts coursing through her mind while Malachi was constantly entertaining thoughts that just appeared in her mind.  
  
Everyone looked up as a large raven flew in and landed in front of Adelle. She appeared to be rattled by the ugly bird as it cawed, and had dropped the fork she held, but quickly recovered. No one but Malachi really noticed. She untied a black piece of parchment from its leg and the bird stole a hunk of meat and flew off. Shaking slightly, Adelle unrolled the parchment and began to read. Draco, who was next t o her stole a peak, and whispered next to him,  
  
"It's blank," soon, that was all over the great hall. Malachi stopped eating and left the great hall moments before Adelle did. Malachi silently followed Adelle to the dungeons, knowing that Adelle now was preoccupied with some strong thought that she would never realize she was being followed.  
  
Adelle was only in the Slytherin common room momentarily, long enough to grab a cloak and begin to leave the castle, onto the grounds and Malachi followed.  
  
They went to the far side of the lake, where Malachi could hide behind a tree and she thanked the lord above for it being a quarter moon. She saw an old man standing alone. He had graying hair, but stood tall and strong, wearing black clothing that was all too familiar to her, the clothing of high ranking vampires.  
  
"Yes?" Adelle asked, calmly.  
  
"You are becoming rather beautiful. Much like your mother," he said. His voice was hypnotizing, strong.  
  
"You came here just to tell me that?" Adelle said, her voice tensing and gaining coldness.  
  
"Yes, just allow me to finish. You are much like your mother, but you too, are a lot like your father. Don't make the same mistake as your mother," he said.  
  
"I will make my decision when it comes time for me to do so," Adelle said. She was given a choice like mine? Malachi thought to herself.  
  
"We'll see. Did you bring your sister here with you?" he asked, Malachi froze.  
  
"No, I did not," Adelle answered, something in her voice let Malachi know she knew she had been followed.  
  
"Well, you know I never go anywhere alone," he said. The man reached up and put his hand at the base of her neck and felt her long hair down to her waist, where he let his hand rest. Adelle struck out, slashing him across his face with her long nails.  
  
"You will not touch me in that manner," she growled.  
  
"You are lucky you are Viktor's daughter, or you know what would have happened for that," the man said, spitting into his hand and rubbing his saliva on the side of his face.  
  
"So, why are you here?" Adelle asked, ignoring the man's comment.  
  
"Viktor has told me you are to make your decision soon and tell him sooner. He is losing his patience for you," the man said.  
  
"Consider your message sent, now leave," Adelle said. Malachi watched as the man faded into nothing more than a shadow and disappear. Adelle stood there for a moment before Malachi approached. "That was Kraven, my fathers' messenger if your wondering," Adelle called over her shoulder.  
  
"Idiot of a man if I ever saw one," Malachi answered absently, stepping out from the shadows, blinking at the moon. 

"Yes well, he is, it only proves you got some of mother intelligence and little of your father's stupidity. He should have left you with mother to be raised in the capital, instead he ran off," Adelle walked toward Malachi, starting back toward the castle.

"So what decision do you have to make before long and who is Viktor?" Malachi asked.

"Viktor is my father, and he wants me to choose a mate," Adelle explained, but clearly wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Ahh, mother's mistakes come to mind. I know I was loved," she added sarcastically, distantly wondering how she could have such a conversation with her enemy.

"You were," Adelle snapped harshly. "but believe what you wish, I have no time for you at this moment. Now shut up and get inside, it's starting to rain." Adelle quickly raced up to the castle, clearly agitated about something, leaving Malachi right behind, wondering what was wrong this time...

One week later...

"...And so when you face such creatures as Dragons, or werewolves, or other such dangerous creatures, it is always best to treat them with respect and to get away as quickly and respectfully as possible, class dismissed." Professor Lupin's class was actually interesting, but it wasn't something she already knew. Dragons were not really considered mythical beings because they were actually over populating the mountain regions. She knew a few of them in the woods, small wood and ice dragons, but not that many. She knew how to treat them. She was a werewolf, so she really had nothing to worry about, and she had experience with Vampires, obviously. It was just really tiring to hear it all day every day, even if the teacher was a werewolf himself.

Malachi left the classroom quickly, not wanting to face the other werewolf should he realize just who she was. Right now, she just wanted to avoid the lot of them. The half moon was coming up quicker than she thought, and with Adelle watching her like a hawk, it would surely be even more difficult to sneak outside and escape from the castle. It'd been months since she'd spent any time in her wolf form and she quite missed it. It was strange, to say the least, always being in her human form and never in her werewolf form. Still, as night approached, she calmly and quietly did not return from Herbology, and simply snuck off toward the Shrieking Shack through the Whomping Willow, just where Harry described would be. He'd spoken much of his adventures throughout his school days, so she was quite familiar with the castle and grounds, even though she'd never been there before. She just hoped the Adelle wouldn't find her any time soon...

"Where's Malachi?" Harry asked Adelle without any other notice.

"How the hell should I know, Potter?" Adelle asked, clearly not wanting to be bothered by him.

"You should, she's your sister," Hermione pitched in.

"No, I shouldn't. like she said, she can take care of herself. So, if your looking for her, then go look," Adelle said, not looking up from her book. It was Saturday and Adelle was sitting in the shade of a tree in the courtyard, although she was beginning to get a sunburn. "Now, if you would excuse me, I need to go inside," she said, snapping her book shut and walking to the school.

"Well, you would think she would care about her sister's whereabouts more," Hermione huffed.

"I know, and I don't understand their relationship any more than you do," Harry said. Hermione nodded and they went off to find Malachi...

_Damn it Malachi, why the hell can't she stay here? She knows full well she cannot go into the forest or elsewhere off the grounds with out the proper notification. Adelle thought to herself as she stalked into a shadow away from the two Gryffindor snoops. She let her molecules go and take the form of a shadow that haunted a many humans in her past. From her shadow form, she re-gathered her molecules into the form of a large cat. This time she was a Siberian tiger. _

Stalking from her shadow, she saw and smelt the wonder smell of fear. Her mouth watered at the smell. And the sound of many heartbeats was music to her ears. Stretching, she began to stalk around, trying to pick her prey that she was rounding up. She licked her lips and let out a low growl. The hunt would soon commence and she would taste the wonderful salty-copper taste of human blood. That's when she smelt an enemy, a damn wolf. And she had the damned know-it-all Granger girl in her sights too...

_Damn it, she's going after the students! Malachi said, waking from her slumber in the comfort of the Shrieking Shack. She charged from the shack and towards the Siberian tiger that was choosing prey. Malachi, in her wolf form, growled at the stupid cat as she neared Hermione. When the cat ignored her, Malachi charged at the cat._

Malachi stood in front of the tiger and growled. The tiger growled back, folding its ears back.

_Get out of here, this is my hunt was the thought projected into Malachi's mind. Startled, the wolf quit growling and backed up a bit, but recovered and began growling again._

_I don't think so, these are my humans. _Malachi projected back. The tiger raised a paw and Malachi only ruffed the fur on her neck more.

_Back off, I am hungry and you are _not_ getting in my way this time _Adelle projected, only she sounded mean, cold and straight evil. The familiar tone of her capturers from before. That only angered her more and she lunged, going for the tiger's neck, but the cat moved and Malachi's teeth connected with the tiger's shoulder.

The tiger gave a silent shriek, but Malachi heard it just the same. _Damn it, you will pay for interference _Adelle projected to Malachi. The tiger gave a swing with its paw, claws out, and it caught Malachi off guard. Malachi tried to dodge the attack, but it was too late and the cat made connection with Malachi's back, as she did move, but not out of range.

Then it was on. A flurry of blows, and fur and blood was everywhere. The thoroughly surprised and scared students stood in amazement of the brutality of both animals. They jumped when they heard the snap or crack of a bone, and was in awe of how they continued to fight with the same brutality, if not more with every wound.

After what seemed like ages, several teachers came, but the fight was over, both lost a lot of blood and nearly every bone was broken in both animals. They both had labored breathing and didn't move.

"What happened?" Professor Dumbledore demanded, being one of the teachers that came to the rescue a bit too late. There was silence, the students were at a loss of words, what they had seen had both shocked and amazed them. "What happened?" Professor Dumbledore asked again, sounding more forceful which startled every student. Hermione, who was standing the closest spoke up,

"We all were relaxing and enjoying out time. Harry and I had found Adelle and asked her if she knew where Malachi was. She didn't and left, the tiger appeared from a shadow over there and began to round us up as though it was going to attack us. That's when the wolf showed up from somewhere and protected us. No one was hurt because of the wolf. The wolf fought the tiger."

"Thank you Miss Granger. Minerva, please go get Poppy. I hate to see injured animals," Professor Dumbledore said. Professor McGonagall nodded and hurried inside. She returned a short while later with Madame Pomfery.

"Yes Headmaster?" the medi-witch asked.

"Can you heal animals?" Professor Dumbledore asked, nodding to the two that was so broken, they were barely hanging on.

"Oh, my. What happened?" she asked.

"The tiger attacked, or began to attack the students and the wolf intervened. As you can see, they fought. I hate seeing injured animals, can you heal them?" Professor Dumbledore explained.

"The tiger too?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll take care of the tiger when it's healed," Professor Dumbledore said. The medi-witch nodded and levitated the wolf to the infirmary, Professor Dumbledore followed, levitating the tiger.

When madam Pomfery reached the infirmary, she checked the wolf. Carefully she poured a wound cleaning potion over it, showing all of the wounds, although none looked fatal, she did the same to the tiger who's wound had almost completely healed. It was sitting up, licking the wounds clean. And when she came near, the tiger growled and raised a paw, so she turned her attention on the wolf.

After an hour of thorough cleaning, the wolf only needed to rest and would good as new that the medi-witch realized the tiger had left.

"Professor Dumbledore!" the medi-witch cried, running into the headmaster's office.

"Yes, Poppy?" he questioned.

"The tiger has gone!" she cried.

"I see, not to worry. I am sure the tiger has returned home," Professor Dumbledore to the medi-witch. She nodded and returned to the infirmary. "yes, Miss Brezchnev? You had something you wanted to tell me?" Professor Dumbledore asked her.

"Yes, I, have something to ask of you and your Potions Master," Adelle said solemnly...


End file.
